The Discovery Of Something Extraordinary
by NXSHI
Summary: Unusual jobs. Unusual meetings. Unusual couple. Maybe in all of its unusualness, it was fate knitting its thread together to create one big unusualness./ Malec. YouTuber AU. Please ignore the extended summary.
1. The Discovery Of The Boy Named Max

**Extended Summary: Magnus Bane, more known as The Magnificent Bane, is a youtuber. His job is to make videos to show to the world. But sometimes he makes them for the sake of making it, it's his way of venting things he can't tell people. But what happens when he ends up telling the tale to a complete stranger? What happens if that stranger's brother is Alec Lightwood? The new blue-eyed youtube sensation famous for making videos teaching self-defense. The ex-policeman who also happens to have a boyfriend.**

 **Hi, this is my first time posting something on FF so I'm not all too sure how this works but I hope you like it and if you do please leave reviews, follow (this will be multi-chaptered), and favorite.**

* * *

Magnus is a cheerful person. Normally. He tried to remain optimistic in situations. But today, today was different. Today was a little more personal and mopey. Today is what Magnus liked to call Mopey Monday. Though sometimes it wasn't a Monday. He'd thought the name would've offered some humour to an otherwise sad day. Except it didn't. He didn't like to think of _it_ much.

But it couldn't helped, after all, it happened this very day. Thinking about _it_ always put him in a bad mood. People often questioned his mood swings throughout the day but Magnus paid no mind. It was Mopey Day, he got to be mopey all the livelong day. He could never be optimistic today, he didn't want to see the good in things. Magnus didn't want to gain from _it._

Magnus never seemed to run out of tears, it was as if an unending fountain exploded inside of him. Maybe 'exploding' isn't the right word. Because it wasn't as though he had done nothing to get rid of the pain throughout the years. On some years it was a few tears dripping down his face, and some other years it was full on sobbing, there wasn't much of pattern. It just mattered how much he thought of it. This year was 'a few tears' year. As the drops of water cascaded down his face, he noticed a boy had approached him. Magnus hurriedly wiped off the tears. Though he did promise himself several years ago that he wouldn't hold himself back at least today, he didn't like to have company when he let out his feelings. The boy looked to be about 10. Or 13. Magnus wasn't the best at guessing ages. People looked too young these days.

Magnus looked down at the boy again. He was looking up at Magnus, with his wide grey eyes full of curiosity. He seemed to want to say something. When he finally decided how to phrase whatever he wanted to say he opened his mouth.

"Are you Magnificent Bane?"

Magnus was surprised. Despite his rather short rant of people looking too young in his mind, this boy couldn't have been older than 13. He never expected to attract such young viewers. Now he was worried, because he hadn't expected under-age viewers he never censored either his excessive swearing on his rants or his sometimes explicit content.

Well it was also partly because he was too lazy. Magnus was comfortable with his viewers, he didn't want to put any content that disturbed his level of comfort with them. He was himself around them, no masks, just him. That was why he was overly relived when the boy went on.

"My brother talks about you. When he starts you have to be prepared to stay. It's hard to stay focused when he's talking because it's so long. Even longer than how long my sister takes to get ready. And she takes really really really long. Jace once said that she could pass centuries with how much time she takes. Jace is my brother's best friend. My brother says it's weird how they're best friends because they're so different. I don't think it's weird, they get along really well.

I mean they're practically brothers at this point. So then I'll be Jace's brother too. I like Jace, he's cool. He buys me manga sometimes. Jace is the only person who isn't scared to tease my brother about his fear of spiders. He gets really mad when you tease him about it. You shouldn't tease him about it, Magnificent Bane."

Out of this boy's little ramble about his brother, one part stuck out to Magnus. More specifically, the very last part. This kid honestly believed his name was Magnificent! Well, Magnus wouldn't mind much if it were his actual name except it did sound a bit ridiculous. He liked his name, though Magnificent does sound well, magnificent. Magnus liked Magnus. He had gone through a court trial to obtain his name. Chuckling, he replied to the boy.

"Call me Magnus," he said.

"Okay. My name's Max."

He and Max got along surprisingly well. To someone passing the streets, the sight might've seemed a little weird. A grown man with makeup talking to a teenage boy. But since when did he care about other people's opinions? Unless he was suffering to some amnesia he wasn't aware of, the correct answer would be, never. He found himself telling Max things he wouldn't even tell Cat or Raphael. They talked for several hours, losing track of time. Magnus gave his autograph and writing a little note for Max's brother. He even asked Max if he could make a video about him. Max said yes and as soon as he got home he took out his camera and started filming.

" _Hello darlings, my name is Magnus Bane also known as Magnificent Bane and today I'm here to talk to you about a boy I met in the park today. And before you say anything, he is 9._ _So_ _I was just sitting on a bench thinking about life when he came up to me and asked if I'm Magnificent Bane and then I got all worried because-_ _"_

Halfway through recording the Chairman had started purring and curling around his right leg. His tail tickling Magnus. Soon enough, Magnus burst out laughing. Magnus was a lot of things but he was not one of those people invincible to tickling. Tickling is one of the most cruel things one can do to a person. It's just downright inhumane, it could kill. And now his own cat was doing to him! How awful. Chuckling slightly to himself, Magnus picked up the cat to show him to the camera.

"Sorry, this little trickster was tickling me with his tail because he wants all the attention. Don't you now?"

At this, Magnus proceeded to tickle the Chairman. He quickly and expertly dodged Magnus' fingers, hissed, and ran away. Magnus expressed his disappointment to the camera and carried on with his story. Though he left out some details, he told the camera almost everything. From how Max liked comics to Magnus' problem that Cat and Raphael keep teaming up against him. It took an unexpectedly long time to talk about but when he finally finished he felt the fatigue weighing on his shoulders like a boulder.

After finishing up with recording, he made a mental note to himself to save it on the file tomorrow. Then he made his way to the bed and plopped down. He was just on his way to fall into a wonderful thing called sleep when he heard a ringtone. Irritated, Magnus picked up his phone to check the caller. _Cat._ His mood instantly brightened up, Catarina was always busy saving lives at her hospital to take the time to call Magnus. It was always him calling her. He instantly pressed 'accept' and cheerfully greeted her. She didn't have very cheerful news to deliver, however. Her voice was cracking and he could hear her sorrow over the phone.

"Catarina, sweetheart, how long has it been since you've called me? I'm overjoyed, what is the occasion?"

"It's Raphael…He was brought in today. Oh Magnus, I don't want it to happen again, what do I do?"


	2. The Discovery Of A Loving Boyfriend

**Hi! Sorry for the late update! I don't really wanna make excuses so I'll move on. I will be alternating from both Magnus and Alec's point of view and if they are in the same place and stuff the next chapter will be what happened after and if they aren't it'll be the same day except what each of them went through. So this is the same day when Magnus meets Max. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alec was clutching onto his toothbrush and standing on the toilet when he heard the doorbell ring. He kept his gaze on the monstrous creature while he yelled toward the door, to say to whoever it was, to let themselves in because the door was unlocked. He heard footsteps climbing up the staircase and up to the room where he was facing off with the creature. The door to his bathroom creaked open and revealed a certain blonde.

"'Alec, what in the world are you doing?"

When Alec didn't respond, Jace trained his gaze down to where Alec's was. Then he made a face that said he understood this crazy situation in which his best friend was holding on to a toothbrush like a sword and standing atop a toilet. He casually walked inside and picked up the spider with his left hand by the body.

"Jace! Be careful, don't die on me!"

Jace ignored his best friend and slid down the hall and to the window. He opened the window with his free hand and threw the spider out. Alec is usually a hard-headed, calm, and collected person. Except when it came to spiders. Which made no sense because he was perfectly fine with other bugs with lots of legs. Once Isabelle had found a centipede in the bathroom and freaked out and Alec came in just as Jace had and threw him out the window.

The next couple of hours consisted of the blonde trying to reassure the black-haired boy the 'monstrous creature' was gone and not coming back. Alec, being Alec, still wanted to disinfect the whole house to which Jace had to remind him that Logan probably wouldn't very much appreciate that and it was quite ridiculous to spend the money and time to disinfect the whole place because of one tiny spider.

Even when he was finally convinced, he swore to himself to never use the particular washroom. They headed down to the kitchen where the blue eyed host made two cups of coffee for himself and his guest. One with a bit of milk and the other black. Jace usually drank black coffee like Alec did but when it was early and he felt slightly groggy he preferred to add a bit of milk. This and Clary usually loosen him up on early mornings. She and Jace just recently got engaged and were even more lovey dovey then usual if that was even possible.

"Jace, what did you want again? You're never awake by this time, even if you were, all you'd do is cling onto Clary until she had to go to work and then you'd sulk around all day."

"Oh shut up. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. You've had an irregular sleep schedule ever since…"

As soon as he mentioned it, all the memories flashed in his head. And he thought he had forgotten it. Time passed rather quickly with everything going on he had thought he was over it. Clearly not, Alec stumbled over a little but quickly stood up straight. Not wanting to show Jace he was right. He needed to talk about something else, change the topic.

"Let's not talk about that. I'm fine, Logan is helping out when he can and it's not like I stay home all day."

"Really? Logan is helping. Where is he now?"

Okay, this wasn't the topic he was going for. In fact it wasn't all that of a very happy one either but slightly better than the other one. He grimaced himself while he tried to answer casually. Trying to distract himself with the coffee maker.

"Office."

"Alec-"

"I love him, okay? He isn't always like this, Jace."

And that was that. Jace always shut up when Alec mentioned this. Probably because he was in no position to talk. He had done many reckless things in the past for Clarissa simply because he loved her, even when she didn't return the same feelings for him. She eventually did though, and they became the most cheesy couple of history. It was quite obvious they were head over heels in love. Sometimes Jace's over protectiveness and Clary's obliviousness were a little overbearing but Alec had to admit they were good together.

Jace hung around the rest of the day. He even helped out Alec when he was recording a new video. They tried as much as possible to avoid depressing topics. Well, Alec tried. Jace just knew it wasn't appropriate time to talk about it. But he thought it was nice to have company for once. _No, don't think about that. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts-_

"Alec. Alec!"

He turned to see Jace gesturing toward his phone. Which he finally noticed was ringing. Quite loudly too. He bent over the table to reach it. The caller ID read _Logan_. He pressed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

God, must he be so sweet? Just when Alec started to have doubts and negative thoughts, he would always do spontaneous things like this and cheer him up. Alec felt the slight warmth on his cheeks as he continued.

"Long day at work?"

He heard Logan sigh over the phone. It was quite obvious he was right.

"Yeah. The client's being a bitch, I wish I could see you. I have this urge to just walk right out the office and just go home and cuddle with you all day. I was about to buy a cigarette at the convenience when I stopped myself and called you instead. Aren't you proud of me?"

He had been trying to quit smoking for the past few days. Every time he had the urge to smoke he would just call Alec and forget about it. Alec thought it was rather sweet and flattering that Logan could get rid of his urge by talking to Alec. The smoking came naturally to him, both his parents smoked, his relatives smoked, and it was an easy way to get rid of stress at work. Logan had told him that, but he'd also said talking to Alec relieved his stress as well. That was why he called every time he was feeling stressed out. Alec chuckled as he replied.

"It's a start. You're getting better, but there's still room for improvement."

"That is the closest thing to a compliment you've said since I decided to quit."

"No. I've complimented you on it before."

Alec shifted the phone to the other side as he picked up the remote on the table to turn off the tv. They were playing one of those old comedy shows with lots of sexual innuendos. It wasn't as though he or Jace particularly despised the show. Alec would rather talk to Logan and Jace would rather text Clary. Or that's what he assumed the blonde was doing on his phone.

"Nope, I got a record right here."

"You keep a record?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You are such a nerd."

"Look who's talking."

Alec liked books. He read books, lots of them. His parents had a library in their house filled with all kinds of literature. Neither Robert nor Mayrse (his parents) read a lot. They were far too busy for that. But they wanted their children to grow up knowledgeable. They thought if they had an enormous library in the house someday their children would get bored and read them.

It only worked on Alec. Izzy and Max had other interests. Max liked reading comics and mangas which -though there were a variety of books in the library- weren't there. Izzy was too interested in becoming the world's biggest heartbreaker to have the time to read. Her first boyfriend was when she was 3. It lasted 10 minutes, Isabelle broke up with him right after. He guessed she was born a heartbreaker. After a few minutes of contemplating, he answered Logan.

"Alright, fine, you're right."

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Oh shut up."

"Okay, Okay. Oh and I think I'll make it to dinner."

This was really rare, Logan was always so cooped up in his office. He was always working. He'd stayed overnight at the office multiple times. He did complain about the long hours of his job, but Alec knew he loved his job. Otherwise he would've quit long ago. He quickly decided they would be having Logan's favourite that night and informed him so. Logan told him he would come as fast as he can. They hung up and Jace didn't bother to turn his gaze to Alec.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, he said he's going to be back for dinner."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

The blonde started standing up and gathering his belongings. Which consisted of his jacket and his phone. He walked over to the door and Alec followed. At the door they said bye and Jace left. As soon as Alec closed the door he couldn't help the wide smile creeping up his face. He hummed off tune while preparing dinner.

* * *

 **And so we learn Alec's bf isn't a total Richard. Okay, I realize my chapters are really short but would you guys prefer longer? Cause if you want I can make it longer but I don't know. Please tell me your opinions, leave a review or three I heard it cures cancer. If you haven't already please also favorite and follow as this will be a multi-chaptered fic.**


	3. The Discovery Of Sadness

His heart dropped with a thud. He tried to remain calm, he should be used to it after all. But it wasn't something you can get used to. Rather, you shouldn't have to. He told Cat to wait there with Guadalupe and that he'll be there in no time. Turning off the phone, he quickly shrugged on his jacket and headed out the door. It was a short walk from here to the hospital. When he'd started living alone he'd made sure he was close. His steps sped up as the scenery changed. He was soon running on the route he had learned so well over the years, the exact same way he had run that night. It didn't take long to get there, considering Magnus' speed and the distance. The tall building seemed even bigger with the worries in his mind.

He calmed himself, slowing both his breath and his steps. The lady on the desk recognized him. She knew what he was here for. He walked past her grieving face and walked to the room number Catarina told him. 303, this was it. He opened the sliding door and stalked past the various injured people to the window side. He saw Guadalupe's backside and Cat who was on the other side of the bed nodded at him. Her head turned and Magnus walked right to her and held her tightly. He only let go after she did and he sat by the chair beside her. Magnus took in a deep breath and looked at him. He was asleep, his usual sarcastic face nowhere to be seen. He looked much younger asleep, more at peace. And then he braced himself before asking the question.

"Is he diagnosed?"

Both of the women's faces darkened. Guadalupe was the one to answer. As she looked him in the eye, he could tell she'd been crying. But he knew it was not in front of anyone, she was a prideful woman who would not show her weak side to anyone.

"Yes, he is."

She didn't bother to say what with, he knew. Behind her, Raphael had opened his eyes, struggling to get up. His mother told him to stay laying down. He obliged in spite of himself, he never disobeyed her. Not because of the previous consequences he'd seen happen but because he knew how hard she worked.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Not at the moment," was Guadalupe's reply.

"My shift is over," Cat stated.

He made a face that showed his irritation but it didn't stay for long because he flashed one of his extremely rare smiles right after. As he looked down to his hands, he thanked them for coming. Two of them flashed their smiles right back at him while Magnus stuck to making a silly face. It lightened up the mood. They talked and talked about nothing in particular until the doctor came, Cat stayed with him while Magnus and Guadalupe followed Doctor Carstairs. Jem had been their doctor for as long as they can remember. Of course this was most likely because these types of cases were his specialty and he was good friends with Catarina.

They stood in the hallway as Jem explained to them what the symptoms meant and the possibilities. _It's quite obvious what it is,_ Magnus thought. But James just wanted them to have a glimmer of hope so he went on about the different potentials. He had always been like this, polite and nice to a fault. But he couldn't be angry at the doctor for trying. There wasn't anyone he could direct his anger at, no one was at fault. But that was the thing, he was mad but there was no one to be mad at. So he tried to calm down, to comfort Raphael's mother who most certainly didn't look as though she needed it at first glance.

It took a while to get around to it, but he eventually did. They braced themselves but the throbbing in his heart couldn't be stopped. Jem had eventually left the two of them. Guadalupe returned to Raphael's side while Magnus sat down on the chair just outside the hospital room, collecting his thoughts. It wasn't as though there were many thoughts to collect, just a lot to take in. The wave of memories, the pain of having to go through it again, and that slight hope on the very bottom of all this. Everything all too familiar.

He sat there for an hour, receiving odd looks from the occasional passerby. He paid no mind to them, he was going to sit here as long as it took. Raphael wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't getting out for at least another week. Magnus took a deep breath and finally went in. The patient was awake this time. He was talking nonchalantly to his mother and Catarina, as if the change in scenery wasn't there. As if he wasn't in this hospital bed, surrounded by other injured people. He always made it seem as though he didn't care, if he did then he would make them worry even more, Raphael knew that.

It was already dark, but none of them were going to leave. They were staying at his side no matter what, at least through the night. Magnus joined them in petty talk. People came and went. The four of them laughed, argued, and spoke as if nothing happened.

Raphael was long gone in deep sleep when she called. _Rather late_ , Magnus thought bitterly. She was supposed to be his sister after all. But she was in France, the news might've reached her a little latter than the rest of them. And she said so as soon as he answered.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T JUST FIND OUT AS SOON AS THIS HAPPENS WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!"

"I did, I left a voicemail because you wouldn't pick up and the voicemail is also why your able to know now and call me.."

There was an intake of breath on the other end.

"So?"

"Yeah."

He heard shuffling and there was another pause.

"How is he? Has James told him?"

"I think he knew before the rest of us did. He's sleeping right now, it's 4:30 here, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm going to be there by tomorrow, I'm packing my stuff right now. Don't you leave his side until I come back."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, I need to get to the airport now."

With that, she hung up. He sighed, she hasn't been the same since Ralf broke up with her but this seemed to wake her up. Camille was naturally a bit of a bitch but after the breakup she got even worse. He smiled, remembering all the times she walked in on Ragnor and Cat and made such a big fuss about it. It felt like it was just yesterday that happened.

Magnus woke up in a chair, feeling rather stiff. But that was to be expected when you fall asleep in a chair. When he looked up he could see that Raphael was awake, his mother was not. Guadalupe had fallen asleep, her head on top of her crossed arms which lay on Raphael's bed. Catarina had evidently already left, most likely to go make her usual rounds around the hospital since it was her shift today.

Raphael was sitting up, or as much as still being on a bed allowed him to be. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at his mother. No matter what anyone told him, Magnus understood he couldn't get rid of the guilt gnawing at him for making his mother work much harder than necessary in normal circumstances.

But that wasn't reason enough for Magnus not to scold him for feeling guilty about it. It's as his fault as much as it is anyone's, really. He decided to save him that this early in the morning though. The mood was peaceful and he held no reason to disturb it. None of the other patients were awake yet and he wasn't about to change that. He spoke out to Raphael, asking how long he'd been laying there staring at his mother. He smiled a little at that, supposedly Magnus's humour was finally starting to work on him. Being at the hospital seemed to soften him much more than he ever was. Though what slipped out of his mouth was the usual, sarcastic, witty response.

Their conversation hadn't strayed much from their standard one. The witty replies from both sides, the sarcastic looks, and well, the arguing.

"I thought you had that 'youtube' thing today," Raphael said, making quotations at 'youtube.'

Ah, he'd almost forgotten about that. VidCon, it was today. Magnus wasn't particularly interested in going. He'd gone enough times in his younger days. Not that he was old, but just when he was younger. It'd seemed fun, then. And it was. Until youtubers became underage kids who just wanted to get drunk for the first time. Then, it wasn't as interesting anymore. And he definitely was not intending to go when Raphael was in a state like this.

"I do, but it's not mandatory to attend every year, I would rather stay here than go to VidCon. It's not quite the same anymore, afterparties include underage kids getting hammered and people who can't walk."

"That is what I have been telling you. This new technology is ruining our will to do anything."

"It certainly sounds weird coming from the younger generation."

Silence. It almost seemed deafening until he spoke again, in a more reserved, quiet, tone.

"You should go."

He laughed. There was no way Raphael was being serious. He looked at him again, his face seemed rather serious. Magnus's laughing expression soon turned into one of anger.

"No, I am not going while you're sitting here in this hospital and slowly fucking dying!"

Magnus hadn't bothered with his voice. Naturally, the sleeping people woke up and started watching them. He paid no mind, it didn't matter right now.

"Death is inevitable to any living creature, I am no exception."

"You're kidding me."

"Magnus, I am not kidding. I do not wish for _this_ to get in the way of anyone's life more than it already is."

He spoke of _this_ as if it were his fault. His face had guilt and sorrow practically written over it.

"It's not."

" _Dios_ , stop lying. We both know that isn't true."

Magnus wasn't about to back down, he knew but Raphael didn't need to know. They went at it for another 10 minutes. They were both tired and Magnus just wanted to drink a hot lemon tea, his throat hurt. Guadalupe seemed oblivious to the yelling match however, she hadn't even flinched since they'd started going at it. But when she did, it was out of the fact that she had sleep enough and not because the yelling match. She saw the two of them arguing and abruptly stopped them. She reassured Magnus that her, Catarina, and Doctor Carstairs would be able to take care of Raphael just fine and if anything happened she would call and he'd be able to take a flight right back here. He finally gave in, knowing he can't convince both Guadalupe and Raphael.

He told them he'd see them again and left for his loft. In the short walk there, he decided everything he needed to pack. He was going to leave right after and didn't intend to stay long so, he decided to pack light. It was chilly outside with a bit of a breeze and Magnus wished he'd brought his scarf. He was walking slowly, there was no need to rush. He'd already booked a flight and hadn't remembered to cancel it. It was for 10:30. He checked his phone. 8:30. Considering the time it takes to get to the airport and the time he needed to pack, it seemed enough. He soon approached his door, struggled to get his keys, picked up the one under the matt, and used it to get inside.

He flipped on the switch right beside his entrance. It took a minute for the purple blurs to disappear but they eventually did and he headed to the bedroom. In his closet, he found his travelling backpack and stuffed his essentials inside. From underneath his various shirts he pulled out his suitcase which had already been filled in preparation. He felt something by his feet and looked down to find the Chairman. He forgot to feed him. Magnus crouched down to pick up Chairman and walked to the kitchen. The cat food was in the bottom left side right under the sink. He put the cat down and shuffled through the various canned goods to the large bag of the Siberian's food. Speaking of Chairman Meow, who would take care of him while Magnus was gone?

As the cat ate, he scrolled through his phone trying to find the cat sitter. He called her and found that it didn't really hold a purpose since she'd already been booked. He scrolled through his contacts again to find no one who has time. He searched through his jacket to find a piece of paper and dialed the number.

Thankfully, this time it worked. He cheered a little and soon hung up. Before he left for the airport, Magnus needed a shower. The youtuber left his cat to eat and trudged to the bathroom. When he reached it, he stripped his clothes and stepped in. The water took a little bit to warm up but he didn't mind.

* * *

 **Look at me attempting angst! Wowzers. Seriously, this was really hard to write. I have no idea why. Maybe my procrastination is the problem. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this or not. I mean you shouldn't enjoy my little baby's suffering. Please please leave a review as it is what encourages me to continue writing and puts a smile on my face, and if you have any questions that I can answer (meaning nothing asking about future/past stuff like about Magnus and what it is he keeps remembering and things of the sort) please leave it in the review. I would love it if you favorited this and followed if you can of course! Also I've been looking for a beta and pm-ing people but haven't found anyone interested so if you would like to beta for me please pm me or something and I will be forever grateful.**


	4. The Discovery Of The Herondales

**Hey you probably forgot about me but here's a short chapter! Sorry! I'm on break right now, and I'll probably be updating at least one more time, or two. Depends.**

* * *

Some people called Alec a grumpy riser. He agreed, morning was not his forte and waking up is even more so (or not so in this case). Trying so desperately to open his eyes as sleep itself was calling out to him was a hard task. Thankfully, Alec overcame this challenge and sat up. He was not really in the mood to leave Logan who finally got a day of rest. As always, unfortunately, their schedules didn't seem to match. He looked to the other side of the bed where his boyfriend slept. He found a smile making it's way to his lips. He planted a quick kiss onto Logan's forehead. Vidcon started today and one of his panels was in the morning. He had no idea why it had to be so early when nearly everyone, including himself, had a deep hatred for early mornings. But he couldn't change that and he knew his fans would be waiting so he headed off to the washroom. Doing the usual routine didn't take too long so he decided to make some breakfast for Logan. Logan was one of the rare species that did enjoy waking up early so Alec didn't bother with microwavable food.

Alec's bag was leaning against the wall by the doorframe where he left it last night. It was unsurprisingly light since he'd always packed little. This year's meetup wasn't being held in California like usual, but in a whole different country. It was in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Apparently this was because of a vote taken from viewers, the decision was probably highly influenced by John's new book. Though a bunch of haters suspected John messed with the votes for more press for his book. He was in the disagreeing part of the argument. He'd met both the brothers once or twice and they didn't really seem like the deceiving type. Alec's observations were normally to be trusted as he worked with the police force where liars were the most common type of people. Over the years, he'd learned to tell them apart, the truthful and the devious otherwise, he had to suffer consequences.

LaGuardia Airport had constant delayed flights and Alec couldn't afford that leisure considering the time for his panel, so though a bit further than LaGuardia, he chose John F. Kennedy International Airport. He slipped into the driver seat and drove down the very familiar highway. Lucky for him, airport security didn't take as long as he'd expected so he didn't miss his flight. Alec had a 13-14 hour non-stop flight ahead of him, he figured he could take a nap. Boy, did that plan go wrong. As soon as the the plane took off there was turbulence. This was why he hated planes. Clutching the armrests, he closed his eyes. The youtuber felt a tap on his hand and he turned to his right to see a little boy with worried brown eyes.

"Are you okay, mister?"

He looked much like Max, Alec's younger brother. But even more similar than his physical features was his gesture. Most of the kids that he knew would've been too scared to talk to a stranger. Max is like that too, the unafraid way in which he could rant to just about anyone in eye's shot. With their parents, socializing had to be a forte. Though Alec had never been good, the rest of his siblings had excelled. Including Max, though Maryse would sometimes scold him for not being polite, Max was what kept the family together. If someone were to do something to him, they had the whole Lightwood family after them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt another tap. It was the same boy.

"Mister?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking."

"That's good," the boy replied with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"I'm James!"

"Well James, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"What have you got?"

"How about Finding Nemo?"

"Okay!"

Thankfully, he had his laptop with him so he turned on the movie that he'd already downloaded for the ride. James gave little gasps every now and then but was generally quiet and paying attention to the movie more than anything. When the movie ended, Alec glanced over to the seat beside him to find James's mother sound asleep. The little guy had noticed and told him that his mom had stayed up late last night reading a really big book. For the rest of the ride while Tessa (James's mother) was in dreamland, Alec and he enjoyed several other movies and a few snacks the flight attendant brought. They talked for a while, mostly Alec listened while James talked about his a new girl in his school. Her name was Grace. According to him, she was very pretty. She had the most beautiful gray eyes and really white looking blonde hair, she looked like an angel, in opinion of James. After a few hours, an attendant came by asking what they would like to eat.

They had to wake Tessa and she seemed a bit confused but soon gathered herself and answered the other woman. Alec was about to continue in small chat with her son when she noticed and mouthed a small thank you behind an excitedly talking James. He gave her a nod. The boy eventually fell asleep but Alec was still wide awake so he and Tessa talked for a little. She told him that she also had a daughter named Lucie but she had decided to stay at her friend's house during their vacation, Lucie would've found it more interesting than Amsterdam, Tessa waved off. They were headed there for Vidcon too, but more because one of her closest friend had been invited by the hosts and intended to decline but ended up accepting last minute and wanted them to come along so they can sightsee Amsterdam together. Alec told her that he would be attending as well and his sister was supposed to meet him there. Isabelle had been in Milan for a modelling job but as she was invited by the brothers, had called him up and said she would be there in the airport when he gets to Netherlands. Theresa, apparently her actual name, was a nice person. They had many similar interests so they talked for another few hours before Alec needed to sleep. She had gotten a fair amount of closed eyes behind her so she was completely fine but Alec hadn't so he quickly fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Alec was shaken awake by Tessa. He became conscious of the male speaker through the announcement saying that they'd landed safely in Amsterdam, Netherlands. They gave out more goodbyes and instructions as people left the plane. He and the Herondale's (James and Tessa) final destination was the same but their pit stops were different so they only got to stay together until they reached the exit. He looked around to find his sister waving eagerly at him. When they met eyes, she instantly ran and tackled him in a hug. It had been too long since their last reunion apparently. Alec felt his blood circulation stop somewhere. Her hugs were always too tight, but they reminded him of the happier times in their family so he didn't complain.

"I missed you so much," she said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't noticed the James in this chapter is canonically Will and Tessa's son who's set to be one of the main characters in TLH. He was named after Jem obviously. Next chapter is going to be Vidcon! Yayyyy! Please review! Even if you didn't like it! I need me some criticism since I can't find a beta anyways. More to come in the near future I swear!**


	5. The Discovery Of The Long Forgotten Ex

**hey i think this is long overdue but here's the new chapter! i seriously need to find myself a beta ughh i apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find in this chapter, i just really wanted to give a new update as soon as possible. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Traveling had always been Magnus's thing, going places he's never been before, meeting people he's never meet before -possibly falling in love with them- and experiencing cultures of completely different norms. It helped him remember that there are all these different people and that some of them are actually not as bad as some of the other humans he's been acquainted with. But romantic ventures in unknown cities never ended well. Long-distance was a pain in the ass because at some point or another, one of you will lose interest. And that 'one of you' had always been Magnus. Which was why he'd sworn himself off falling for anyone outside his country.

That being said, he need to run away. Now. He did not need to see that ex again. And God had seen him in this time of struggle and provided a path. A path filled with an enormous amount of people crowded everywhere each with at least one huge carrier. Magnus expected the airport to be filled but not this much. The current occupants were buzzing with talk and he could barely make out the sign of a souvenir shop amongst the heads of people. Why on this particular day had God decided to save him in crisis? He didn't know but he was thankful. Now if only He could help him with his cat's attitude. Very unlikely but the vlogger was hopeful.

He was slowly getting pushed in the opposite direction of that ex. Tessa was supposed to be waiting in the souvenir shop. As far as souvenir shops go, this one was indeed colorful. It looked like a unicorn pooped its rainbow on it. And Magnus rather liked it, Ragnor would've found it disgusting. Ragnor. A melancholic sigh escaped through his lips. He wondered if Ragnor was aware of how much he was missed. His steps on the bright white tiles slowed. He stared down in attempt to gather himself. Some rather rude people who bumped into him threw around some words that didn't pale in comparison to the colorful shop. He paid them no mind, in the words of Queen Jackie, haters were everywhere.

Picking himself up again, he walked into the store only to stumble back as James crashed him in a hug.

"Uncle Magnus!"

"Oof, hi there James," Magnus replied with a smirk.

His mother was standing a little behind him and didn't look any bit surprised when the boy jumped but responded accordingly.

"Sorry, he's a little too excited. First time he's been out the country and all," Tessa smiled apologetically.

"Well, you're welcome. Enough of that now, I missed you little bookworm!"

He spread out his arms to let Tessa join the hug.

After they got their things, the group caught a cab -which was harder than you may expect- and headed to their hotel. Along with the invitation and plane tickets, John and Hank had reserved a hotel room for every starring guest in VidCon. Seeing as Magnus had invited them he deemed it appropriate to offer them a room. The one in the invitation was too small for two people so Magnus took that one and got a bigger one for the two.

Setting his things in the room, he tried to find some clothes to wear to VidCon. Keyword here, "tried." It didn't take long before Beyoncé was on and he was jamming along, posing in front of the bathroom mirror . He still had a few extra hours before the panel...Right?

* * *

There was a violent knock on the door.

Magnus opened it. There stood a very scary looking Tessa Gray. She was still wearing those worn jeans and not at all flattering plain white t-shirt. He really needed to take her out shopping some time. Beside her, James was giggling. She smiled. Not happy kind, not the sad kind, not the humorous kind, the evil kind.

"So Connor called and asked where you were. Told him I thought he was with you at the panel. Con says you aren't there. And just to check, I go to your room. Knock 5 million times before you open the door when you were supposed to be at the panel. Can you explain that, Mags?"

"What can I say?" He gestured toward himself and said, "this, takes time."

"Oh? I'm sure you don't mind being late to your panel then?"

Magnus instinctively ran to the bathroom and picked up his phone that was still blasting. He promptly checked the time.

"Shit."

And so he ran. Down the stairs because his long legs would've carried him faster than that slow ass elevator. Down the street because the taxi was always so damn late. And down the auditorium because it was almost about to start.

As he neared the backstage entrance, he saw a familiar face. He didn't want to see him but was Magnus had already seen him that morning at the airport. He looked away as fast as he could. This was not expected. Adrien was right by the panel entrance, checking tickets. It was not that he and Adrien hadn't had a bad breakup. Oh, it was far worse than "bad" perhaps worse was an understatement.

Magnus and Adrien were similar in many ways. In some relationships, that was a good thing, in others, not as much. They both weren't committed to the other and that didn't matter because neither of them cared. But Adrien had been drunk -at least drunk enough to forget all common sense- and brought his part of the "not committed to the other" home. Seeing as Adrien threw all basic knowledge through the drain with a couple chugs of liquor, he seemed to have forgotten it was supposed to be dinner out night to try to patch things up.

And when Magnus went up to the bedroom, in his eyes was the inevitable sight of Adrien fucking a stranger into oblivion. It was actually quite interesting to watch. That is, until Blondie saw Magnus then promptly pushed Adrien onto the floor. Afterward, a lot of screaming and yelling and throwing of things that shouldn't be thrown was initiated by Blondie. Who apparently thought Adrien and him were exclusive. Heaven knows he's been living under a rock. Both being involved with social media-Adrien as a YouTube employee and himself as an online contributor- they were plastered over the Internet.

Not so calmly, Magnus told them both to leave because he couldn't deal with this anymore. And looking dead straight into his eyes, Magnus told Adrien they were finished. Followed by a short moment of contemplation, Magnus decided Adrien was a Dickface. And that he wanted to piss off Dickface even a little.

So he grabbed the nearest male arm and leaned.

"Hey cutie, I was waiting for you. What was so important you had to keep your _boyfriend_ waiting?"

Showing Dickface his pass, Magnus gave a peck to the stranger. Whose face he wasn't really looking at because he was too busy trying to see Dickface's face out of his peripheral vision. And as soon as they passed the curtains, the stranger politely removed his arm. Magnus owed the guy an apology.

"Hey sorry about that, it's just he's-"

"Your ex, I know. Wow that sounded creepy but you two were practically all over the Internet. And I may or may not be a fan of yours," the stranger held out his hand, "Alexander Lightwood."

The stranger, as Magnus finally noticed, was cute. Very. With dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And Magnus may or may not have been obsessing over his videos the last few weeks. He took the hand and give it a shake. Holding it for a little too long.

"Pleasure."

* * *

 **just to clear things up, the blondie mentioned here isn't Jace. also review? pretty please?**


	6. The Discovery Of Malec

**HEY OH GOSH IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE SJHjSHDJ HERE'S AN EXTRA REALLY LONG CHAPTER FOR BEING SO LATE ILYSM FOR STILL BEING HERE. As always, please review as it means literally the world to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hotel Motel One Amsterdam."

Settling into the cushion seat of the taxi, Isabelle had started chattering off. How one of the models had gotten a call that her brother had been carried off to the emergency and whatnot. The model's name slipped him and he honestly didn't care but he was concerned about his sister's show. She continued on and he figured out that his concern was unnecessary as his competent sister had taken care of it. Izzy went on the runway in replace of the model until they found a sub. Apparently this got a huge response from the crowd as it's never seen for the designer to walk instead of a model. Just as she finished her story, the taxi stopped at the hotel. Isabelle got off and Alec stayed in the car. She hugged him goodbye with promises to meet at his last panel.

"RAI Convention Center," Alec told the taxi driver.

It wasn't his first VidCon and the receptionist recognized him so he got in pretty quick. Alec saw some familiar faces while passing by, a lot of them accompanied by their cameras. He'd just never been much of a "vlogger" type. His videos were always scheduled and pre-planned. That was just the way he worked and it didn't cause any problems until now so why change?

It was finally time for his last panel of the day. Isabelle had stated she was going to go shopping all day but would make it in time for this one. Alec felt his phone vibrate.

 _alec where are you?_  
 _receptionist be damned_  
 _isnt this her job? jeez at least tell your directions properly_

He sent a quick text asking where she is and turned on his heels on the toward her direction.

 _Huh?_ Without warning, he felt a hand. On his arm. It was taking him away from where he was going. This insistent stranger was saying something to him.

"-your boyfriend?"

Was that insistent stranger referring to Alec as his boyfriend? And was this insistent stranger _Magnus Bane?_ They were walking -more like Magnus was doing the walking and Alec was being dragged along- to the panel arena.

When they passed by the man checking tickets, something clicked in his head. The man by the doors was Adrien. Magnus's ex. Of course. Why hadn't Alec noticed? Magnus would totally pull a stunt like this with an innocent smile on his face.

And so Alec didn't protest when Magnus reached down to kiss his cheek.

They went into the backstage room where Alec removed Magnus's arm. He had started apologizing to which Alec promptly cut him off. Albeit a little creepily. _What was he thinking? 'Your ex, I know.' And what about 'you two were practically plastered over the Internet.' Who still says 'plastered?'_ But Magnus hadn't seemed to notice Alec's internally worrying and the conversation carried on just fine as the rest of the panel participants chattered around them. Soon enough, they were called to the stage.

"Please give a big round of applause for Tyler Oakley, Hannah Hart, Ingrid Neilson, Troye Sivan, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood!"

All six of them ran to the stage simultaneously and was greeted by seemingly millions of people. Which really shouldn't be a shock considering together, they had what? More than a billion subs? Nonetheless, the amount of support they got was always happily surprising.

The LGBT+ panel meant a lot to him. He was openly gay since he was 18 and it wasn't ever a secret to his YouTube. His parents hadn't taken it as well as he's hoped but they had taken it well enough. Occasionally, Maryse would accidentally make comments but Robert would keep to himself. And when he had Logan, he deemed that was good enough.

The YouTubers were seated in a long row behind an equally long table which held forearm length standing microphones. The host, Connor Franta gave brief introductions about them each and slowly moved on. He asked each of them to tell the crowd their coming out story.

They all talked, gave their wishes to those who had a hard time, those who hadn't yet and then it was Magnus's turn. Alec was next but he couldn't try think of how to tell his story when Magnus was telling his. Despite being a long time fan of Magnus's, Alec rarely saw him talk about his coming out story. He knew it didn't go well but that was about it.

Magnus was born a storyteller, he just had that aura and just the right voice that makes you focus on him when he's talking. Today, he talked a little less animatedly like he was bringing up a sad memory.

"I don't know who my birth dad is but my stepfather was this really religious man. The two of us got along well until I came out to him. He immediately turned into this stranger and started calling me rude names and talking about what a disgrace I was. He called my mom over to tell her that they were going to have to divorce. We moved out of his house but things weren't the same between me and my mom. I know some of you may be going through a hard time but don't give up because yeah, life may not turn out to be better as they tell you but I'll be right behind, cheering you on when you laugh at their faces and tell them you fucking won."

The crowd went wild. Alec was right with them, standing and cheering and clapping. Some of the others on stage followed his lead and stood up. He sat back down when it calmed.

Next, the Lightwood told his story to the audience. After he was done, Connor asked some more questions and the six answered questions from the crowd. Magnus had gotten back to his cheerful self right away. Magnus and Alec became really close friends in that short time. Whenever one of them answered a question, the other would comment and they'd start a small conversation while other people answered things.

At the end, the two YouTubers decided to go get coffee after since neither had anything scheduled for a while. As soon as it was over, Alec texted Izzy his apologies for not helping her make her way here and for ditching their plans to eat out after. She didn't seem to mind as she texted back that she came up with some urgent business about her new line.

Soon enough, the two were talking the day away at the nearby cafe. A group of girls came by to take pictures with them but other than that, they were undisturbed.

"Okay but there was literally no merit for Carton," Alec nearly yelled. Slamming his hands on the coffee table, "Dickens should've let him live!"

When the other people in the café started staring, a small tint of red started to show itself on the shorter man's cheeks. He slid his palms off the glass counter.

"Alexander darling that's the beauty of fictional love," Magnus shot back with a glare. His face inched closer.

"Please, do you seriously know anyone who would give up their life for not even someone they love but for someone whose married to the person they love," Alec retorted. His face also inching closer in attempt to prove his point.

It almost seemed as though there was lightning between their eyes, they both looked like they wanted to pull the other down to the deepest depths of hell.

"Shall I emphasize fictional more?"

The flamboyant youtuber tilted his head while speaking in a murderous tone.

"Sure, but I won't be convinced," Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Alright I have a grand idea, how about we just ask someone else?"

Magnus pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and waved it to emphasize what he wanted to say, his expression remained competitive, need I say almost murderous.

magnificentbane has tweeted:

Darlings answer me this, do you think Charles Dickens should've let Carton live?

Within seconds, Magnus's phone made a little ping noise to indicate that someone had replied.

"Okay Alexander, let's agree that whatever this person's reply is, we'll settle it on that and move on?"

Neither had budged from their spot.

"Okay."

The tension rose even more.

Magnus swiped the notification and gazed at his phone for what felt like the longest time. He got impatient.

"So? What's the reply?"

The Bane turned the phone so it was in Alec's eye's view. He stared for quite a while too.

magnusbaneofmyexsistence replied:

follow me please!

The pair of them burst into a fit of laughter. They had gotten so worked up and tense over such a small thing. The conversation carried on and the particular topic was discussed with a hint of humor in tow. Amongst, books and other YouTubers they also went over each other's personal lives. Sharing anecdotes -these mostly coming from Magnus- and horrible past relationships.

"So, are you dating anyone right now?"

Magnus's head was resting on his hand and a smile rested on his lips.

"Uh yeah, it's been 3-4 years. We live together. His name's Logan."

Alec scratched the back of his head, after all these years he still hadn't gotten used to calling Logan his boyfriend. They had been friends for so long before the two started a relationship.

"Shame," Magnus said. He twirled his spoon in his cup.

"Thanks but Logan's a pretty good boyfriend."

Magnus chuckled at that. They continued for another hour or two. At the end, they had a time and day set to film a collab and each others phone numbers.

Alec caught a cab and they rode together to the hotel VidCon participants. Magnus was staying at a lower floor so he got off first. Alec felt a little giddy, he was excited for the collab with the man who had inspired him countless times. He spotted Isabelle when he stepped off the elevator doors. She was struggling to get the card key into her door.

The moment he got close he could tell Izzy was drunk. She reeked of alcohol and couldn't stand straight.

"Hey you're pretty late," Isabelle laughed.

"So are you. I just ended up talking for too long with that new friend I mentioned."

"Hmm."

Alec took his sister's arm and slung it around his shoulder. He had to bend a little to match her height. He left her on her bed and left despite Izzy's protests and whining about how they never get to spend time together. Which in it's right was true and Alec felt bad, he would have to make it up to her somehow. But now when she was drunk as could be and wouldn't really remember anything the next day didn't seem like an appropriate time. The Lightwood retired to his room.

 **(Twitter)**

 _Amsterdam, Netherlands._  
nadiavik has tweeted:

attachment; 1 picture

Met Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood today. I feel like I've used up all of my life's worth luck, worth it though. Didn't know these two were friends, they seemed pretty close.

 **(Tumblr)**

 _Ontario, Canada._  
url: alecclightwoods has posted:  
you know what's cute? Alec Lightwood  
you know what's cuter? Alec Lightwood with Magnus Bane.  
attachment; 1 picture

tags: i ship them so hard i stg, these two are cute independently but together, they are ultra max cute

 **(Instagram)**

 _Florida, United States of America_.  
hellyeahmagnusbane has posted a picture.

I mean who knows? Maybe these two will have babies maybe they won't but we do know there is too much perfection in this picture.

 **(Twitter)**

 **Top 20 Trending Worldwide; #12 Malec**


End file.
